1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location notification method, a location notification system, an information processing apparatus, a wireless communication apparatus and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person takes some measures to help his/her memory, such as making a memo or storing things to remember in a computer. For example, a person can make a memo which indicates a remainder item such as “buy a notebook in a convenience store” or “stop by the gallery ABC on occasion to visit Kinza town next week”.
However, a person needs to remember each reminder item in a particular context (situation). For example, a person needs to remember that he/she should “buy a notebook” at the time “before arriving at the workplace tomorrow” in the vicinity of the place “a convenience store”. In other words, a person preferably remembers each reminder item in an appropriate time and place.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-194726, for example, discloses a technique which is accomplished in light of the above issue. According to this technique, an information processing apparatus estimates its location using GPS (Global Positioning System), for example, and, if the information processing apparatus estimates that it is in a prescribed location, it notifies given information to a user of the information processing apparatus.